


Hide and Seek

by musette22



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: My first fic of 2020! This was based on a Tumblr prompt. The pairing wasn’t specified for this one, so I’ve gone for Stucky. This can be read as taking place in the same universe asI Spy With My Little Eyeor it can be a one shot, whichever you prefer!Comments make my heart sing! <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652257
Comments: 36
Kudos: 333





	Hide and Seek

“You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

Steve whispers the words in Bucky's ear as he gives his ass a squeeze, setting Bucky’s blood on fire as much with desire as with acute exasperation.

“Well, _Steve_ ,” he hisses, “you’d better get your hands off me then, if you want me to keep quiet.”

Steve slowly shakes his head, a small but perfectly infuriating smirk playing on his lips. “Sorry,” he mouths, clearly not sorry at all. “No can do.”

“Ass,” Bucky mutters, rolling his eyes so hard he can see the inside of his skull.

Steve just grins and gropes Bucky’s ass again. “Exactly.”

Since the two of them are facing each other, standing chest to chest, Steve’s groping causes Bucky’s hips to, well, _buck_ against Steve’s, which makes them both moan, which is not something they should be doing when all that separates them from their friends is a flimsy wooden door. Bucky and Steve are currently hiding in the walk-in pantry attached to the communal kitchen in the Tower, where most of their teammates are having breakfast. Bucky’s been protesting from the moment Steve got that glint in his eye that could mean nothing but trouble, grabbing Bucky’s arm and dragging him into the pantry a millisecond before the rest of the Avengers stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen. Unfortunately, despite his protestations, Bucky’s been hard ever since Steve started kissing his neck with those stupid, soft lips of his, which was approximately one second after the door closed behind them. It’s just no use. Bucky’s body betrays him every single time Steve gets his hands or mouth on it, even if he’s valiantly resisting in mind and spirit.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy all the groping and smooching, of course he does. He’s a red-blooded male and Steve is _Steve_. It’s just that Steve wants it _all the time_. Including at highly inopportune moments, such as when Bucky is trying to wash his hair, when he's on the phone with Fury, when he's brushing cat hair off his sweater with one of those roller thingies or when he’s just trying to have some breakfast on a regular Sunday morning.

Which is what he thought he was about to do just a few minutes ago, until apparently Steve had had another idea.

Silently, Steve spins Bucky around, pressing up against his back and wasting no time in getting his mouth on Bucky’s neck again – which is totally playing dirty because Steve _knows_ that’s his weak spot, goddammit. To add insult to injury, he then starts moving his hips in a slow, dirty circle, grinding his dick on Bucky’s ass, and despite his objections, despite himself, Bucky feels himself turn to putty in Steve’s hands.

It’s crazy, really, how hungry they still are for each other. Not just considering they’ve been together since 1938, but also because they had sex not an hour earlier, just after they woke up. Steve is truly, genuinely insatiable – had been before the serum and it'd only gotten worse since – and Bucky, even though he’d never admit it, is just as bad. The only difference between the two of them is that Bucky also has other interests besides fighting for noble causes, saving the world and getting laid. Bucky also likes knitting and cats, for example.

Wrapping one huge arm around Bucky’s chest to keep him close, Steve slides the other down Bucky’s stomach, lower and lower until he’s cupping his cock through his jeans. It takes him approximately five seconds to work him up to full hardness – which, embarrassing – so Bucky’s glad when Steve stops teasing and simply unbuttons Bucky’s jeans before pulling them down his hips. When Steve wraps a big hand around Bucky’s cock, giving him a few slow, teasing strokes, Bucky grips Steve’s forearm so hard he'll probably leave bruises. They’ll fade within minutes anyway, Bucky muses a little wistfully. Already, he’s wet enough to make the slide of Steve’s big palm over his dick nice and smooth, and Bucky’s eyes fall shut in pure bliss as Steve works him over.

He only gets a second to savour it, though, because the next moment Steve turns them both around again, making Bucky face the back wall of the pantry. Automatically, Bucky's hands shoot up to brace himself on the shelf in front of him, and he sends up a quick, silent prayer that it won’t break under his weight or the pressure of the arm. Steve plasters himself to his back again, his broad torso big and hot against him, shoving his hands under Bucky’s shirt to grope at his chest. Since that’s another one of his weak spots, Bucky hisses, squirming as Steve pinches his nipples and kneads his pecs like he’s a goddamn cat making biscuits. Still, he can’t help but lean into the touch, needing _more_ , arching his back the way he knows Steve loves. Steve’s mouths at the back of his neck, kissing his nape and nipping at his trapezius. Bucky experiences a full-body shiver.

Steve and his sinful mouth, Christ on a bicycle.

“C’mon, Steve,” he murmurs urgently, grinding back against him and feeling Steve’s huge, hard erection through his slacks. The sooner he gets that inside him, the better.

But Steve, being a bit of a bastard, chuckles and says, “Thought you wanted me to stop?”

Bucky grits his teeth. “Don’t you dare fucking stop, you asshole.”

“Oh, _I’m_ an asshole?” Steve asks, before slipping a hand between Bucky’s cheeks, teasing at his entrance with two big fingers. “And what’s this, then?”

Before Bucky can reply – and he fully intends to – Steve pushes his fingers inside and immediately curls them, brushing Bucky’s prostate. Bucky gasps, pushing back onto Steve’s fingers, which are conveniently slick, because apparently Steve has taken to carrying lube around everywhere he goes now on the off chance he might get an opportunity to defile his boyfriend in a public space.

“Dick move, Rogers,” he manages to grind out, already breathing much harder than he’d like.

“Not quite yet,” Steve quips, because he’s also a smartass. Steve pulls back, and for a second there is only the sound of Bucky’s rapid breathing and the rustle of clothing, and then Bucky tenses in sweet, sweet anticipation as he feels the head of Steve’s cock nudge at his hole.

“Yes,” he breathes, silently willing Steve to hurry up, which, blessedly, he does.

Steve pushes in slowly, just the tip at first, stretching Bucky out so deliciously he almost wants to cry with how good it feels. He’s still loose enough from earlier not to require more prepping, something which Steve takes full advantage of when he suddenly shoves in deeper and slides home in one powerful thrust.

An unbidden sound escapes Bucky’s throat, something guttural and needy that he’ll vehemently deny came from him if he ever were to be questioned on the subject, and Steve shushes him immediately.

“What did I say about keeping quiet, Buck,” he scolds him in a low voice. Bucky has half a mind to bite his stupid boyfriend’s stupid wrist because _you try to stay quiet with a superhero dick up your ass, Rogers_.

He does make an effort to keep in the sounds that want to spill out of him though, pressing his lips together and screwing up his face in an attempt to give some sort of expression to the acute pleasure when Steve starts pumping his hips.

Where this morning had been soft, unhurried lovemaking, the two of them luxuriating in the fact that they had a whole Sunday morning to themselves, this, right now, is anything but soft. Steve does not hold back. He sets a fast, steady rhythm; smooth, powerful thrusts that have Bucky gasping for breath within just a few seconds. After years and years of being together, learning each other’s bodies, Steve knows exactly how to angle his thrusts to wring every last drop of pleasure out of Bucky. Steve’s cock feels impossibly hard and hot inside of him and it's _so good_.

“Oh, god,” Bucky moans softly, unable to help himself. Steve’s arm tightens around him in warning, but Bucky is almost at the point where he doesn’t give a fuck anymore about who might be able to hear him. On some level, he’s grateful that Steve usually stays much more in control of himself in situations like these, because Bucky’s pretty sure he would regret it immensely if they actually did get caught with their pants down. Literally.

“Shhh,” Steve murmurs in his ear, lips moving against the shell in a way that makes Bucky shiver again. “You be good for me now, Buck. The others are just behind this door, remember? They’ll hear you if you’re noisy and we wouldn’t want that…” He slowly traces the tip of his tongue over Bucky’s earlobe before adding, “…now would we?”

Before Bucky has a chance to reply, Steve snaps his hips forward forcefully, driving into him so deep Bucky nearly goes cross eyed and his mouth drops open in a silent scream.

Steve hums. “That’s it. That’s perfect, Buck.”

Something lights up in the back of Bucky’s brain at the praise, and he feels good, so good, thinking, _I can do this_ , _I can be quiet, I can be good._

Unfortunately, Steve chooses that moment to up the tempo and pound into him, really going for it now, and fuck, Bucky was wrong, _he can’t do this_. A low, pained whine escapes him, which prompts Steve to clap a hand over Bucky’s mouth, muffling his moans and forcing him to breathe heavily through his nose. His body feels strangely tense and loose at the same time as he gives himself over to Steve’s full-body assault, unable to do anything but brace himself against the shelf in front of him and _take it_.

“Oh, you like that, Buck?” Steve coos, not once breaking his punishing rhythm. “Yeah, I think you like that.”

Bucky groans into Steve's palm, furiously nodding his head.

“You know what else I think?” Steve continues in a low whisper. “I think you like the idea that your friends are just on the other side of this door. I think maybe you get off on the risk of getting caught, hmm? Does it get you hot, baby? Knowing they’re right there and have no idea that you’re in here getting fucked?”

The words spark electric in Bucky’s brain, touching on some things he hadn’t even fully realized about himself yet but which, obviously, Steve had managed to figure out before him. He’s not even surprised anymore, at this point, but he does whine, high in his throat.

He feels needy, hot all over, suddenly so, _so_ close. Reading Bucky’s body like an open book, Steve takes Bucky’s neglected cock in his free hand, pumping it one, two, three times at the same time as he sinks his teeth into Bucky’s neck, and Bucky gasps, body jerking helplessly in Steve’s grip as he starts to come. Distantly, through the filth that Steve is still whispering into his ear, he registers that he’s spilling all over the sacks of wholemeal flour on the floor in front of him – oops – and then Steve’s thrusts turn sloppy and he too is coming with a low, almost inaudible groan.

For a moment, they stay perfectly still, just catching their breaths as the world around them slowly comes back into focus. Bucky slumps back against Steve’s wide chest, and Steve – beautiful, loyal, _wonderful_ Steve – holds him up, like he always does. With his free hand, Steve magically produces a handkerchief to wipe his hand and dab ineffectually at the sacks of flour, which Bucky makes a mental note to replace later. And then Steve, the fucking _asshole_ , gets a _plug_ out of his pocket, which means he totally planned this, which means he was confident that he could get Bucky to agree to a quick fuck in a fucking supply closet not ten yards from all their friends and teammates, which, _argh_. Bucky vows to himself that he will have his revenge, but for now he just bites his lip as he lets Steve plug him up.

Pulling Bucky’s pants back up, Steve gives Bucky’s ass a pat to indicate he’s all done before buttoning up his own jeans. Bucky finally turns around, a glare firmly in place, but when he opens his mouth, ready to give Steve a whispered piece of his mind, Steve swoops in and kisses him.

Now, the thing is, Steve’s kisses have the unfortunate side effect of dispelling every last thought from Bucky’s brain; a fact of which Steve is clearly well aware, seeing as he uses it to his advantage happily and frequently. _Oh well_ , Bucky thinks dazedly as Steve pulls back and gives him a wink. There’ll be plenty of time to yell at him later, when he’s not feeling quite so loose and sated.

Steve finally lets go of him then. He turns towards the door, putting his ear to it and listening closely, but as far as they can both tell, all is quiet now. It’s not unusual for the team to have a quick breakfast even on Sundays. There are always things to do, people to see, after all, so Bucky assumes everyone has left by now.

Steve seems to come to the same conclusion, because he grabs the handle and opens the door –

– and freezes.

Because there, sitting at the breakfast table with her ankles crossed on the table top and giving them the smuggest smirk Bucky has ever seen, is Natasha ‘Black Widow’ Romanov.

“Well, well, well,” she drawls, wicked glint in her green eyes as she slowly drags her gaze up and down their bodies, no doubt registering the state of their clothing and the hickeys on Bucky’s neck. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Bucky feels himself going red as a beet, but when he chances a glance to his right, Steve is smirking right back at Nat.

“Whoops,” Steve shrugs, easy as anything. He reaches for Bucky’s hand and pulls him towards the elevator. “Guess we’re busted, Buck.”

As soon as they step into the elevator, Bucky presses the button to their floor, desperately willing it to hurry the fuck up. It’s not like he’s scared of Natasha, but he’s also not _not_ scared of Natasha.

“Oh, and Nat?” Steve says, almost as an afterthought. “I know you and Wanda were planning on making blinis this afternoon, but you might wanna ask Jarvis to order in some new flour before you do. The stuff that’s in the pantry might be a little – sticky.”

Bucky is treated to the rare sight of Natasha’s eyes widening a fraction in horror just before the elevator doors slide closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
